


The End

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Is Going To Need A Stiff Drink, Caitlin Snow Is Eternal, Gen, Killer Frost Literally Is Entropy, Surprises, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Everything dies. After all, nothing, not even the universe itself can outlast Entropy. Heat Death is a patient and quiet killer after all. When Barry finds himself inexplicably at the end of everything, he is floored to see an old friend, one who he never would expect to see this far into the future. One Caitlin Snow.





	The End

Barry had no idea where he was. One moment he was running forward, not even intending to time travel, and the next he seemed to be in an absolute void. The only thing he knew for a fact was it was cold. Deathly cold, and despite the fact that there was no atmosphere where he was, he was not struggling for breath.  
Apparently the Speed Force allowed him to breathe in space, he thought, and couldn't help but grin at the idea. 

He was not sure how he could get back, his ability to move was significantly hampered by cold, and there was nothing around to even brace himself against.

He looked around and tried to keep calm. A voice startled him. He wasn't sure how any sound could travel now.  
“Well, Barry, you sure seem to have gotten yourself in quite a mess this time.” Barry turned, which seemed to take an eternity, and saw of all people, floating in the endless void, Caitlin Snow. She had barely changed since he last saw her. Her hair was solid white, and long. Much longer than what he expected anyone's hair to grow to. He saw it trail behind her, fading off into the darkness. The only reason he could see anything was the bright glow given off by Caitlin herself. Her hair, her body, everything, was glowing with a brightness he had never seen. It hurt to look at for more than a moment.

“Imagine my surprise when I sensed you here, at this time.” Caitlin smiled.  
Barry spoke, unsure how he was doing that. “Where are we? What's going on? I'm a little freaked out if I'm going to be honest.” He grinned.

Caitlin smiled again. “It's quite alright, Barry. You just simply ran to the end of the Universe. The very end of time itself. Well, to be fair, that happened quite a few years ago to my point of view.” 

“I'm at Heat Death of the Universe!?” Barry gasped.  
“Yes.” Caitlin spoke. “I have become Entropy. The very incarnation of the end of all things. Nothing escapes my grasp now. I am so much more than what I was. I am Infinity and Eternity wrapped into one. My hair is a trillion light-years long, Barry. In my body, the Fundamental Forces of the Universe are mine to command. Gravity, Electromagnetism, The Weak Force, the Strong Force, and the final force, The Speed Force.” 

Barry shivered. “You control everything now?”  
Caitlin grinned. “That is a very simple way of looking at it. I am Omnipotent now.” 

“Oh, boy.” Barry gasped.  
“Yes, Samuel Beckett.” Caitlin smiled. “I will always be your friend, Barry, even now. I will return you to your time. I only ask that you do not tell your Caitlin what transpires here. The burden of Infinity must not be pushed upon her shoulders until long after the sun stops it's Hydrogen Fusion and begins to die.” 

“I won't fight you on this.” Barry winced. “I'm pretty sure even DeVoe would not mess with you right now!” 

“Indeed.” Caitlin smirked. “I can't wait to pay him a visit though. It will be a lot of fun.”

“Please don't beat up on DeVoe, even I don't hate him that much.” Barry frowned.

Caitlin chuckled. “Oh, Barry. I missed your humor.”  
“Well, I mean, it's been forever basically for you.” Barry spoke.

“Exactly! Now, before I bring you back to your time, I want to tell you something important.” Caitlin smiled.

“Sure. What do you want me to know?” Barry asked.  
“You will and you must someday kill Eobard with your bare hands.” Caitlin spoke seriously and then snapped her fingers.

&^&

Before Barry could react, he was back in S.T.A.R Labs. “Whoa.” Barry shivered.  
“Barry, what are you doing here?” Caitlin asked.  
The voice being almost the same threw him off for a brief moment, and his memory of Entropy's last words to him, rang in his head like a bell. He was going to kill Eobard, and apparently he was not going to have any choice in the matter.

This was not exactly something he needed to know honestly, but at the same time, he felt it wouldn't be a good idea to not do it when the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Barry, Caitlin had to deliver the bad news that Barry is totally going to have to kill Eobard someday. :P  
> I mean, he will, but he didn't need to know that.  
> Apparently Godhood comes with some downsides. :)  
> And yes, Killer Frost is literally Entropy itself made manifiest.  
> Comics really vastly undersell her powers. After all, nothing is more powerful than Entropy. Not even the Anti-Monitor is immune to it. :)


End file.
